Current-mirror circuits are used in a wide variety of applications. A current mirror circuit typically aims to copy (“mirror”) the electrical current flowing through an active device (e.g., a transistor), by controlling the current in another active device. A current mirror circuit is typically designed such that its output current is independent of load. A current-mirror device may mirror a constant current (e.g., in a Constant Current source—CCS) or a time-varying current (e.g., in a current amplifier).